Dug Deep: Night of Champions (2012)
Dug Deep: Night of Champions was the third Dug Deep event, held on November 24, 2012. The show was highlighted by Carlito defending the WWE Championship against five other competitors, DEFAULT putting the World Heavyweight Championship on the line against Razor Ramon with Chris Jericho as the guest referee, and Triple H taking on The Undertaker for the Mustard Championship in a Buried Alive match. __TOC__ Background On the night where every title is on the line, the WWE Championship will be defended against five opponents in a six-man Elimination Match. While many of these men suffered setbacks at In My Ass, one of whom lost his title and the assistance of his mentor, this golden opportunity could provide a major uplifting for all challengers involved. Chris Jericho has recently been chummy with World Heavyweight Champion DEFAULT. However, many believe that Jericho's recent friendliness has more to do with his recently acquired Money in the Bank contract than becoming "BFFs" with DEFAULT. To earn his trust, Jericho offered to serve as guest referee in DEFAULT's rematch against Razor Ramon at Dug Deep. DEFAULT agreed to let Jericho step in, but warned him not to get on the wrong side of his horns. On the night where every title is on the line, and a Buried Alive match is obligatory, a new championship will be introduced and defended for the first time ever: the Mustard Championship. The Undertaker will put his 50 pounds of solid mustard on the line against the king of all burials, Triple H. Best bring your Grey Poupon. Since having an embarrassing video of himself leaked at In My Ass, Walter P. Wiley has attempted to keep a low profile. This didn't last long, however, after he retaliated against a group of paparazzi by urinating in their direction. Walter demanded that he and Tajiri not have to defend their newly obtained World Tag Team titles at Dug Deep, despite the event being subtitled "Night of Champions." Commissioner Flair told the WPW that he'd make them a deal. For starters, he would make the Hardcore Championship Open Challenge for a shot at the Tag Titles as well. Also, Tajiri will defend his Cruiserweight title in an Open Challenge. If Tajiri retains, WPW will face the winner of the Hardcore Championship match in a Handicap match. However, if Tajiri loses, the new Cruiserweight champion will team with the Hardcore champion to face WPW for the World Tag Team Championship. We are fairly certain that Flair was drinking when he made this decision. Although Ric Flair replaced him as commissioner, Sgt. Slaughter retained his job as a competitor. However, the last thing Slaughter wanted to do, excluding going on another spa trip with The Undertaker, was team with recent rival Bret Hart. Flair decided to place the unlikely duo in this three team Ladder match with the WWE Tag Team Championship on the line. Many have called into question Kane's legitimacy as the Million Dollar Champion, as wrestling purists believe it should only be competed for by millionaires. At In My Ass, two of the richest men on the roster lost the World Tag Team titles that they had held for over a year. But at Dug Deep, the King of Coke and Kingpin of Crime will be facing off against each other as well as the King of Alleged Necrophilia with the Million Dollar gold on the line. Results